Hurting From The Inside
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Sorrow; that is all Kol felt since waking up after a hundred years. He was furious at Klaus for daggering him and pissed off at the rest of his family for not bringing him back sooner. A hundred years was taken away from him for his so called for his 'protection'. He could've taken care of himself, he wasn't a kid anymore.


**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries... Would I really be one here if I was? :P  
I want to thank my beta reader winterangel44... Thanks so much!  
This story is dedicated to MidnightMoonRomantic for giving me the inspiration to write this story! :)**

* * *

**Hurting From The Inside**

Sorrow; that is all Kol felt since waking up after a hundred years. He was furious at Klaus for daggering him and pissed off at the rest of his family for not bringing him back sooner. A hundred years was taken away from him for his so called for his 'protection'. He could've taken care of himself, he wasn't a kid anymore, he wasn't afraid of his father.

All he wanted to do was rip apart anyone who even spoke to him, but he didn't. Instead he put on his cheeky patronizing persona that his family expects from him... And to prevent them from seeing how he really is feeling.

Back before his brother daggered him, Kol was what Rebekah dubbed him a 'ripper'. He killed and killed countless people without any mercy. He convinced himself that it was because humans were weak. Give them hope that they will live and they'll do anything. They would degrade themselves so low just to live. It was pathetic.

Did they have any self respect?

He caused so much havoc and trauma for those around him. He thought if he was felt pain, so should everyone else. He was an Original; he was better than all of them.

Rebekah told him he had serious problem, after coming home looking like a war had taken place within their home. It took all Kol's will power not to rip her apart.

Kol would never admit he had a problem, instead of facing his problems he would run. No destination in mind, he would just run. It calmed him down to a degree, but then he would hear laughter or see a happy couple and he would lose it again.

Kol felt empty, no matter what he did that feeling wouldn't go away. No matter how much money or women he got, it didn't change anything. So he just killed, not caring about the consequences.

Rebekah wouldn't admit it aloud, but Kol scared her. He had become unpredictable and unhinged. She missed his old annoying joking self. The stupid arguments that they used to have.

She wanted her old brother back.

It got to the point were Klaus was left with no choice but to dagger him, as he was drawing too much attention with no doubt would've attract their father and Klaus made it his mission to protect his family even if it was from themselves.

* * *

A hundred years didn't change on how Kol viewed the world. Humans were a disgrace, they would do anything for money and power. He just wanted to kill them all, but his brother made it quite clear, that he couldn't harm anyone in this town, as they have some 'peace treaty' with the mayor.

Though it didn't stop Kol from nearly draining a few odd bodies outside the Grill near to the brink of death. He always loved finding loop holes in the rules his brother would set.

The ball that their mother held to celebrate their family being back together couldn't have gone worse. First his sister backed out on killing that human because he showed her a bit of affection and then that damn Salvatore had the nerve to snap his neck.

He then got the third degree from Elijah for messing up the evening... If he wasn't mistaken he was the one who got his neck snapped... And to top it off, he wasn't allowed to seek revenge or else he'll get another dagger in his heart.

In his opinion Klaus needed to work on his threats, it has been over a thousand years the whole "dagger in the heart" thing was getting old.

Kol couldn't believe his family, there once was a time they would kill anyone who defied them and now they are playing 'happy families'? How could they be happy after everything? Their own father hunted them for a thousand years and the one person he trusted the most betrayed him. He opened himself up and his heart was trampled on.

Kol couldn't stand to be in that mansion for another moment. He felt angry and alone; he felt like he didn't know his family anymore. That they didn't care about what happened to him. They were going to let Damon get away with what he had done to him. What happened to family above all? It was a complete joke. His family has gotten soft.

So Kol did what he always did when he wanted to escape.

He ran.

He darted to the woods and kept running. He ripped off the bow tie that he felt was suffocating him the whole night. He hated putting on the 'nice act' for those humans who wanted nothing more for him to be dead.

Kol would make them all pay for the way he was treated one way or another, not just the weak humans but his family as well. They wouldn't get away with treating him like a child anymore.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it, as I did writing it.  
I decided to change this to a one shot.**


End file.
